


The Shape of Magic

by VisceralComa



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blight Cure (Dragon Age), Lyrium, M/M, Modern Character in Thedas, Red Lyrium, Tevinters, Time Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: He was torn from his world and suspended in time until the word became mutable. The problem was that it was a splintered reality, a red one with green skies. And the only way out is with him.





	The Shape of Magic

Red energy twisted up with a clap of thunder and the swirling red mass lifted above the city in an undulating mass. It built up into a massive suspended explosion. It’s wind pulled from the ground and sky, swirling ever so slowly, compounding together, brightening.

It dragged him in it’s vortex. It rent the flesh from his bones until he was left a screaming squirming mess of twitching viscera. Each layer of him hung mid air, each vessel, nerve, and cell floating ever closer to it’s critical mass.

Particles of reflected light frozen in its spirit, twisted into sharp vines.

No. Not frozen.

It tracked across space. Careening betwixt and between each atom, each quark. Specks of life, motes of time, and the dust of the universe came to a whimpering crawl. An echoing silence filled in the unliving and undying.

Yet, awareness never left him. He never ceased to exist. Never ceased to think. Never ceased to be.

Unending existence, he hung there. Between space and energy. Nothing was familiar and everything was the same. Stuck, yet flying. Stagnantly staunch and slowed. A perpetual pain in an unfeeling continuance.

One thought brought action. A century of force and each cell correlated, communicated, and called forth until he ceased to see. Life pulsed in heat.

One blink led to months and years.

It released in a searing green soar.  Gravity slammed him together down into form.

By instinct and electric pulses, his hands gripped around the first thing within his grasp. Not to brace himself against, but to hold on and ground himself. Desperate to cling to the earth as his abdomen rose up. His body plummeted up and up with the world. It rained up and trees grew parallel.

“Unbelonging, now or then.” Whispered, wise, wishing, and whizzing by as it caught down.

Fingers unclenched around the twisting winding vine. It sprung, spring, snapping, snatching. Numbing, niggling, nicked, and nagged. He let go.

“Falling, flailing, flying, free.” It followed him up as he fell into the pull of the green void. Squeezing, stretching into a sucking sorrow.

The symphony of silence popped and wood cracked and burned beneath him. Ichor and essence coated it and him all.  

One breath and he was whole, twitching, and screaming.

An abyssal shadow clawed at his chest.

“Vishante Kaffas!"

An ornate staff smacked the shade away from him and the world sparkled gold and green before him.

“The rifts timing are as intrusive as ever, Lucanus."

"Yes. Quickly, chain him so we can leave this blasted Approach. Grab any thing else Helladius worked on.”

With metal clasps, his body became immutably still and the world rushed by him. Between the eternity he had experienced suspended between existence and unending, this was preferable. At least until when time slowed, when the world crawled, and it was disjointed and ill familiar. He could hear their dangerous words, see their dangerous faces, and then he was picked apart by dangerous people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been working on the planning for this story for a bit and I wanted to get some artwork commissioned before I began posting this story up. So I commissioned the wonderful **[OblivionScribe](https://oblivionscribe.tumblr.com/)** for this piece! 
> 
> You can view the NSFW version [here](https://imgur.com/OxOd80v).  
> [](https://oblivionscribe.tumblr.com/post/185177880957/commission-for-visceralcoma-a-scene-from-a-fic)  
> 


End file.
